


Ho Ho Ho, Motherflippers

by 1lostone



Category: AO3 Abuse
Genre: Award Winning Hugo Fic, M/M, Other, introspective character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone
Summary: After a night of fun, Blitzen looks back on his life choices.
Relationships: Rudolph/Blitzen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Cat’s Holiday Exchange 2019, Lost's Gift Fics





	Ho Ho Ho, Motherflippers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aruna_sharat (aruna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruna/gifts), [colonelborkmundus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonelborkmundus/gifts).



In the North Pole, Blitzen sat, frowning down at the trough. Rudolph stumbled by, his nose barely glowing, and walking a little funny.

Blitzen's stomach felt queasy, and he had to blink a few times before his vision cleared. All of the signs were there.

Christmas cookie crumbs, crumbled up tinsel, and the absolute worst of the worst: the dregs of Ms. Claus' Knock An Elf On Its Ass Christmas Punch.

Blitzen tried with all his might to remember, but last night was a huge blur. 

"What... happened, last night?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Just testing the permissions. 
> 
> Ho Ho Ho. :)


End file.
